User blog:Swimswimfruit/Mugen vs Katsuo
It's been about a week since the war against the Ice King, Shir, ended and the Mugen pirates, one of the 4 crews that rebeled have gone back to their typical lives. The crew is seen sailing on their boat, heading for a certain island....and we see their captain, Mugen, being very sceptical abour recent events. ---- We see an island...it was an Autumn island, but right now, it's heat is quite enough for it to be called a summer island. Numerous, gigantic roots have lifted up the island, and right now, it's as high as a skyscraper. On top of it, a marvelous but scary visual is seen.. A forest, made like in a dome structer, with an large, open field inside, is seen burning...The flames, seemingly lasting for centuries, are Hell flames, dark orange flames that emmit a powerfull and destructive heat. On top of the island, we see a man standing...The man, a young man, not yet an adult, is seen staring at the forest intensly....he is amazed by how the New World did it's wonder once again...and he also is amazed by how one of his Senseis...his teacher managed to train here... ---- We see the ship of the Mugen pirates closing in on the island... On the mast of the ship, the crews Sniper, Stohos, checks it out... Stohos: There's no doubt....it's... *black box* EnKai Island (Fire Release) ---- Katsuo is now just strolling around, imagining Marimo training like a madman there in order to surpass Kabuto... He unseathes his one sword a little bit, and looks at it's edge...Many memoreis pass through his head instantly, but he closes his eyes and simply clears his mind. He starts to concentrate, but he suddenly can't...too much noise. As he turns around, to try to find the source of the noise... Suddenly, he sees a big, crimson red and black dragon flying upwards. Crow: WHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ihos: That was rocking! *he strums his guitar twice, and a nice, metal sound is heard. The dragon comes on the island from the top, and lands powerfully, but avoiding destruction. He puts his hand on the ground, and lets all the crew that was riding on it to land safely... After Mugen pats it a little bit on the arm ,it shines brightly, and immidietly turns smaller, into a chibi version of itself, and lets out a small cry, cute sounding, instead of its fearsome roar. Katsuo: Uninvited guests? Very flashy style you got there... Mugen: Why thank you... Now then! He streaches a little bit. How bout i defeat this burning forest...The hell fire-ignited adam wood... *Mugen points his hand towards his dragon, the Akakiryu, and the dragon goes up in a crimson fire. The dragon "melts" and turns into a card, which Mugen grabs, and lets the fire spread on his palm. Crimson Fire He punches once,and sends out a beam of some sorts of Crimson fire towards the forest. As the beam advances rather slowly, Yusei wonders... Yusei: But will you be able to beath the everlasting flame? As soon as he hears that...Katsuo's eyes become serious. He reaches for his sword, and twists once, executing an IaI techinque while he's at it. He finally draws the sword very quickly, and a logn the flyign slash he produced, he sends out a wave of water, that clashes with the Crimson fire, canceling eachother out. Mugen : Hey! What gives!! Katsuo: This hell fire...Im the one that will put it out.... Mugen then, out of nowhere, generates two katana swords, and smirks. Very well...So it's a race for who will put out the eternal flames first. Yusei immidetly understands his captain, and he summons his onw dragon, Stardust Yusei: we'll leave you to it... Mugen: Thanks. Katsuo: You have a wise nakama... Immidetly, both warp, and clash with one of their swords each. Category:Blog posts